A Campfire Tale
by yokainomiko
Summary: Tiny Marshmallow people! Rune screaming Kawaii and a nice warm fire OneShot


A Campfire Tale  
  
By: Fumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, but I do own the Marshmallow Tribe  
  
I love this story, it's so random and OC and sorry about Rune's...feminine screaming, I really did think he should be a girl at the time  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been a regular day of the Marshmallow Tribe. They had woken up and gone through their daily rituals. (Imagine a round ovaly marshmallow with arms and legs that's doing ritual dances. ^_^). The tribe leader then said the plan for the day through sign language.  
  
"Today we are going to start harvesting for our winter supply of food" The leader signed. "As following with custom the women will collect the food for the winter while the men excluding myself will make the new clothes needed to keep warm. I will help forage for food."  
  
With the day set out the Marshmallow Tribe went off for the day. Meanwhile in the same forest…  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~~++~+~~  
  
It had been a regular morning for the Dragon Knights. Rune had complained about how long it was taking to get to Dragoon, Thatz was hungry, and Rath had wanted to go demon hunting. In the end everyone was happy but Rune.  
  
They had started off heading for Dragoon, but Thatz was so hungry they had to stop at every inn or restaurant on the road. So to save time and money…the trio headed off the road, only it didn't save much time. Along the way they found a wandering villager who had been running from an evil yokai. So Rath went off and had to kill it. Thatz was happy about it, because the yokai had lived in a cave stocked full of treasure. That's where we are now, right outside the cave…  
  
"Thatz there's no way we can carry all this gold." Rune protested as Thatz took all of the treasure out of the cave.  
  
"Sure we can, we just need the help of our trusty ol' dragons" Thatz sang happily at the sight of all the treasure.  
  
"Sure, fine whatever…as long as I get to kill more demons…" Rath began  
  
"Oh no you don't! You just killed a demon!" Rune complained.  
  
"That doesn't count!" Rath protested. "I hadn't been expecting it, besides I could kill, like 50 more."  
  
"50 MORE!!! I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS!!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DEMONS AND THATZ AND FOOD?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Rune yelled.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! You forgot to mention Thatz's obsession with treasure, that makes me way better than him." Rath began as Thatz ate berries and other wild forest food. "Besides, when I go demon hunting Thatz gets treasure, and I get to kill demons so that 2 out of 3 Dragon Knights are happy."   
  
"That's right" Fire's card read.  
  
"Oh shut up! You're just agreeing with Rath because that means you get to come out of you're sword." Rune protested.  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Earth's card read. "It's already sunset, let's just make camp and get going tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea!!! Time for dinner and sleep!" Thatz yelled with glee.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! The day's already gone?!?" Rune yelled. "This is what I get for hanging around IDIOTS!!!"  
  
"C-calm d-down R-rune." Rath stuttered as Thatz slipped away.  
  
"I think I'll go get some firewood." Thatz whispered.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
The marshmallow tribe was in for a bad winter. The first day led to a lack of food in all of their usual places for scavenging food. There seemed to be no food anywhere, it was as if someone had eaten it all. The tribe leader was about to send his tribe back to the village when they heard the ground shake.  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"munching, munching, munching everyday! I love eating food come out and play!" Thatz sang poorly when he heard a squish sound. "huh? What's this?"  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The tribe leader was scared the giant monster thing had just stepped on one of the most powerful females in the tribe. What could give this terrible creature so much power?  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"MARSHMALLOW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Thatz yelled. "LOOK THEY HAVE ARMS AND LEGS AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!!"  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The scary creature was now filling the air with sound waves that shook the ground under the marshmallow tribe's feet. Many fell down.  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Wow! They fall down and everything! I have to show them to Rath and Rune! Then we can eat them for desert."  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The giant monster had seemed to reach a decision and the marshmallow tribe was hoping that the monster was leaving, but no. that was not the case. The monster leaned towards them and all of the marshmallow tribe fainted.  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Thatz scooped up all the marshmallow people and skipped back to the camp.  
  
~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Rath was in trouble. Rune wasn't feeling any better. In fact Rune was even more upset if that were possible. Rath was about to run away from civilization to never be seen again when he saw a familiar shadow.  
  
"Look, it's Thatz with the firewood. Soon we'll have a nice fire going and then you'll feel better. Right?" Rath said pleadingly.  
  
Thatz was now in view. Rath ran up to Thatz and said, "Thatz did you get the firewood?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Nani? Rune is gonna kill us if we don't have firewood!" Rath sounded really scared.  
  
"don't worry about it." Thatz said confidently. "I've got something better."  
  
"what could be better than firewood at this point?" Rath was on the verge of yelling.  
  
"you'll see. Besides there's a ton of firewood right inside the cave."  
  
"why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"you never asked" ^_^  
  
"we'll talk about this later." Rath said as they got to the cave.  
  
Soon there was a warm fire going and Thatz revealed his new treasure.  
  
"marshmallow people?" Rath asked confused. "how did you find those?" Thatz shrugged.  
  
Rune took one look at the marshmallow tribe and bursts into a smile yelling: "KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTEEEEEE!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET SUCH DARLINGS?!?"  
  
"Darlings?" Thatz inquired.  
  
"who cares as long as Rune isn't yelling at us anymore." Rath replied.  
  
Pretty soon the Dragon Knights were roasting the marshmallow tribe on an open fire just as the marshmallow tribe regained consciousness.  
  
"ouch!" one marshmallow member signed.  
  
"Something poked me!" another signed.  
  
"is it hot in here or is it just me?" a third marshmallow member signed.  
  
"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" all of the marshmallows yelled. Followed by screams for help. (they only communicate with sign for tradition. At the sight of the fire they decided tradition wasn't needed.)  
  
cries for help rung through the air as the marshmallow members were slowly eaten. Finally someone heard their cries.  
  
"was it just me or did we just hear a cry for help?" Rath asked  
  
"It was just you." Thatz answered.  
  
"Okay, this Dragon Knight must be going nuts" and with that Rath ate another marshmallow person.  
  
The marshmallow tribe suffered a heavy blow that night losing their leader and nearly all of the females reducing the population over half. The next day the Dragon Knights traveled hard and reached Dragoon the next evening. The rest of the marshmallow tribe watched their family get eaten and they memorized a single phrase: Dragon Knight.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what did you think? I really like this one. Read my other stories soon. Especially my longest story yet Children's Song for all Ages. Bye, and Review 


End file.
